Unwritten
by saveuskay
Summary: Take look into the daily lives of two sisters and all their friends. there will be laughs,cries, and just pure out confusion. features: all tna and wwe stars along with some ocs. These are some stories i got out of rping with my friends so enjoy.
1. Girlfight

Disclaimer: Well if I owned half the people I was writing about well then I wouldn't be here now would i? But the only one I own is Kay and the oc Sara belongs to KermitTheYoda

An: this is going be a story of one shot fics and it's also my first time writing and in this world there's no tna/wwe rivalry warning: this chapter contains Kelly Kelly and Katylin Bashing beware

Story one: Girlfight

"She called him what?" I screamed aloud

"Wandering hands wade, whatever the hell that means" Sara told me. She had been dealing with her fiancé's Stu Bennett also known to world as Wade Barrett personal stalker Celeste Bonin or Katylin as she is called now.

"I mean he swears he doesn't like her at all but still kay, I am close to losing it and tossing the bitch in the highway!" Sara exclaimed.

"Well gee Sara you get crazier each day don't you?" a voice coming from behind us said

Kelly Kelly.

Now here's my person I want to toss in the highway. This tramp does not know how to keep her hands off what's not her's. She's always "accidently" bumping her butt into my fiancé's personal area's or what have you and if you're wondering my fiancé is Frankie Gearldman aka Kazarian the tna x division champ. Now he shrugs it off as nothing but I know better.

"Look Kelly there's no guys around for you to be a skeez around, so could you just go away" I said irritated

"Oh don't be like that kay, I just wanted to tell you to tell my favorite tna wrestler I said hello" she smirked and walked away

"Oh that is it!" I screamed and then looked to Sara "Something has to be done about these two whores before I go postal on everybody!"

Then Sara grinned and said "I got it, we face them in a tag team match"

"Sara Grace Calloway you are brilliant!" I said then thought about it" but wait, would Vince really agree to it? I mean Kelly Kelly is his favorite and katylin won NXT for a reason."

"Kayla, did you forget who our dad is?" Sara looked at me "How could he say no to us?"

I thought about it then agreed" you're right"

She smirked" When am I not, now come on let's go find Vince and tell him our idea"

A/n: this my first story so yes I am still looking for a betta reader if anyone is interest read and review and Kayla and Sara are the daughters of the undertaker


	2. Girlfight pt 2

Disclaimer: Same as before nothing has changed

Girlfight part 2

Kay's POV

After some talking to Vince he agreed to let Sara and I have our tag team match, only on the condition it's a regular match no stipulations no disqualifications just a regular match. I kind of wanted a steel cage match, but then I remembered this is not tna.

"Are you ready for this?" Sara asked me as she laced up her boots. She had on a Black wife beater and white cargo pants. I had the same expect it was red and black

"I was born ready" I said smiling, tonight the Blonde-turage would learn not to mess with the sisters of destruction and that's a fact

Kelly's music hit and she and Katlyin went out all smiley and their usual selves. Ugh they had so much pink you would think they were bottles of pepto bismol.

Sara and I waited at the gorilla position for our music. Then that familiar music hit.

_Move in now move out _

_Hands up now hands down _

_Back up back up _

_Tell me what you're gonna do now _

_Breathe in now breath out _

_Hands up now hands down _

_Back up back up _

_Tell me what you're gonna do now_

Me and Sara walked out onto the ramp observing the crowd's reaction to us some were cheering and some jeering. It didn't make us a difference in the world if they liked us or not we had bigger things to worry about. We were only focusing on the two in the ring

Once we got to the ring, Kelly and Katylin immediately jumped out and stayed on the side, Imagine that they fear us, they should.

The bell rang and the match began with Katlyin and me starting off. She got in a few punches before I slammed her into the mat. I looked over and pointed at Sara, she was more than happy to get tagged in so I tagged her in and she went to work on poor katylin.

Fight went on for a while then Kelly got the upper head when she did the lou-thez press on Sara. I got to wonder though, does she HAVE to scream as if she's having a baby when she does that. Katylin and Kelly were complete control until, I heard that oh so famous laugh. I looked down the ring entrance and there I saw her Kharma walking down to the ring.

I did the only thing I could do; I rolled Sara out the ring and crouched right down to the corner. Katylin was terrified, but Kelly however was surprisingly calm I guess she thought that Kharma was going to come after me or Sara.

But boy was she ever wrong.

Next thing I know I'm seeing katlyin getting completely massacred by Kharma then came the grand finale that double hook face-buster she does, or as I like to call it "the implant buster" by now me and Sara were halfway up the ring when Kharma grabbed Kelly by the hair gave gave her an implant buster as well.

Then she gazed at us for a second, and then laughed. We got ran to the back so fast, you would of thought we were being chased by Freddy Cruger, Jason and the devil himself.

Once we reached to the back and was able to catch our breaths I finally spoke" I saw my life flash before my eyes, Me and Frankie got married by the country side, had a farm house and five kids, and one of them looks like you" I said to Sara.

"If you ever come up with a Briliant idea to get us in the ring, remind me to slap you and say no" She said.

"HOLD UP, this was your idea genius!" I exclaimed

"Oh yeah right, hehe" Sara said and giggled.


End file.
